


Home for the Holidays

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Aithusa play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt for day 2 of merlinadvent. The idea of the smoke ring game with the baby dragon was princealia’s and in fact, this scenario was basically prompted by a comment stream we had the other day. Beta’d by the ever encouraging lewisian_gneiss.

Kilgharrah sat on top of an icy crag overseeing the shenanigans on the grassy training field below. He snorted and a puff of smoke emerged as he remembered what had lead to the need for his supervision. The last time Aithusa and Merlin had “gone out for some exercise”, they’d burnt down a great swath of forest before Merlin could get the fire under control. The Great Dragon was concerned for his reputation and felt the two young pups needed someone responsible looking out for them.

Snatches of conversation drifted up to his cold rocky seat and Kilgharrah realized that Merlin was telling Aithusa about growing up in Ealdor. “When I was a young lad, I accidentally discovered that I could call wyvern,” the magician was saying. “ I would sometimes go out to the foothills and call them. They were easy playmates for me.”

Aithusa only whined and said imperiously, “Merlin, make more smoke rings for me to dodge and dive through.”

Merlin waved his hand in the air, producing new smoke rings, and continued talking, “Mum was quite frightened the day she walked in the kitchen and found the cutlery suspended in the air.” Pensively, he said, “I’m not even sure it was the knife that scared her. As I recall, there were several forks that were poised over a hen.” His thoughts were interrupted by energetic giggles as Aithusa flipped gracefully through the smoke rings.

“Hmm, we need something more challenging for you, little friend,” the dragonlord said. The little creature perched on Merlin’s shoulder, careful not to dig sharp talons through his jacket. They both startled at a shouted “Oi,” as the king arrived. Merlin said, “Ah, here’s just the person to help us out!”

Arthur quickly reached them and said with a big grin, “Exercising the little pup?” Aithusa started to puff up and and Merlin quickly reached up to smooth a hand over the smooth white scales. “Yes, I was just saying that he needed a greater challenge and who better to give it than you?”

The king chuckled, “I do know a lot more about training than you do, friend.” Looking at the hatchling Arthur mused, “Hmm. What would be a good challenge for you?” He put his left hand up to his face and tapped his index finger on his cheek, silver ring catching the sunlight. Closing his eyes, he slowly turned, mapping out the landscape, imagining various possibilities for the energetic dragon.

“I’ve got it,” the young king exclaimed. He clapped his hand on Merlin’s free shoulder and gently told Aithusa to go to the far end of the field. Kilgharrah could see the two heads bent together, one fair, one dark, but lost the thread of the conversation. As the men separated, The Great Dragon could see big smiles on their faces and Merlin said, “Oh, why didn’t I think of that?”

Merlin called up to Kilgharrah, “Old friend, would you come down for some sport?” The enormous beast said, “I’ve just gotten comfortable and although the air is chilly, the sun is warming me nicely.” The thin sorcerer waited expectantly, borrowing a trick he’d learnt from Gaius, until the dragon shifted his bulk, sighed, and flew gracefully down from his perch. “Ok little friend, what would you have me do?” he asked indulgently. Merlin motioned for Kilgharrah to lower his head so he could whisper the plans to him. A moment later, the dragon threw his head back with laughter and said delightedly, “That would be my pleasure.”

The two men reclined together on the grassy slope at the end of the field, watching the dragons frolic with illusions Merlin threw at them; everyone enjoyed the game. Merlin leaned in to Arthur and said, “This is just like being at home, playing with wyverns.”


End file.
